


Fire Away

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: Warnings: Angst, Death, Violence





	Fire Away

Everything had moved so fast. Too fast to really sink in at least. You could feel the cold body of the vampire pressed against your back, feel his hand gripped tightly around your neck with his nails digging in alittle and drawing blood. Dean stood across the room from you, machete in hand as he glared at the vampire with murderous intent. You could feel your own machete in your grip as your mind wondered to a few heat pounding minutes earlier.

You and Dean crouched outside of the cabin you had tracked the nest of vampires too. The warmth of his body outdid the warmth of the noon sun as you two waited for the perfect moment to pounce on the group of vamps currently sleeping inside. You tried to ignore how good he smell, or how amazing the sun shifting through his hair was. Your eyes kissed every freckle that dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his strong nose. Your eyes wondered down his neck and latched on to his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. Dean Winchester had always been attractive to you with those emotional green eyes and face, but this was different. When he hunted, it seemed like every aspect of himself zoned in on the task at hand. It made him look like the perfect predator, and truth be told, it made your heart race. 

You had been hunting together with the Winchesters now for just over a year and over that year you had always just stayed behind at the bunker doing research for them. They said it was so you wouldn’t get hurt. You agreed with them since you were still a fledgling hunter at that point. You remembered your heart jumping for joy in your chest when Dean had asked you to join him on this nest sweep. Only since Sam was away on a separate hunt. You just loved that you got some alone time with the eldest Winchester. The drive there had been long and slightly awkward on your behalf, and seemed to be awkward for him too. You felt a little overwhelmed at his nearness, your brain worked over the words to say to him. Your feelings towards him had slowly turned from a crush to full blown love over the course of the year.

Now you were crouched next to Dean ready to make your move on the vamps inside. The two of you shared a look for a single heartbeat before springing into action machetes at the ready. The vamps were asleep but woke up when the first one to die cried out. The rest of them soon fell after a brief skirmish, or you thought the rest of them did. One still lived and he managed to grab you with a hand to your throat. So now you found yourself trapped while Dean watched helpless to save you. Every motion he tried to make towards you resulted in the Vamps grip around your neck to tighten. 

“Just let her go.” Dean growled out, tightening his grip on the machete.

The vamp grinned, shaking his head as he kept his eyes locked on Dean. “No I don’t think I will.”

You gave Dean a soft smile, the realization dawning on you that you wouldn’t be able to get out of this alive. Dean wouldn’t be able to save you. You choked back a chuckle, thinking this was all ironic. You wanted to prove to Dean that you could handle yourself on a hunt, wanted to earn returned affection. Your grip tightened on the machete, tears spilling down your cheeks. 

“I love you Dean.” You spoke softly, but you could tell Dean heard you when you saw his eyes widen. The next moments seemed to go by in slow motion as you brought the machete up and sliced through the vamps neck and your own neck. You saw Dean rush forward to stop you, but it was too late. You barely registered the feeling of your blood gushing from your neck as all sensation stopped. Your body fell away from the vamps and landed on the cold floor with a dull thud. 

Dean rushed to your body, trying to blink back the tears as he craddled your body close. “This is why I didn’t want you to hunt with us y/n….I didn’t want you to get hurt..I loved you to much to see you get hurt.” A tear broke free and ran down his cheek before landing on your still chest, his strained breathing the only sound in the cabin. 


End file.
